My Best Friend, My Love, My Foe
by Rory Ace Huntzberger
Summary: "Love is a game in which one always cheats." ExB AH Mobward
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was posted before, but I decided to take it down and change a few things. I hope you will enjoy more this time. **

**I don't own anything other than the plot.**

**Beta: jess2002 ( Thank you so much!) - you should read her stories- they're great:)**

**Read & Review**

**Chapter 1**

"He will regret it," I yelled. "I am not going to became one of those pathetic women who stop living, because their husbands cheated on them. Yes, you heard me right, my gorgeous, perfect husband cheated on me with his fucking excuse of a secretary. I know, classic story." I should not judge after all...it is a bit cynical of me, since I was his secretary at some point. Oh, did I mention that he had a fling with her during high school? Before I come along.

_Flashback_

"Bella come here please," Edward said, while straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Come here, please. I know you are upset right now, but we need to have faith. We are still young and we will keep trying until we get pregnant. We both are in perfect health. Please, do not be upset. Now, I have to go, but I will be back in six days. Tanya is waiting for me at the airport. I love you."

"I love you, too."

_End of flashback_

With that, he left. That was six days ago.

I learned my lesson now. You always, and I mean ALWAYS have to be careful when you want to surprise someone; you might be the one who gets a surprise in the end.

Edward has been gone for two days, and I was bored at home. I missed him like crazy, so I decided to go to Boston to see him. We live in New York, so it is quite easy to get to Boston. When I arrived to the hotel and was about to ask for his room key at the reception, I saw him come in with Tanya in his arms, kissing her in front of everyone without a care in the world. It was more like he was fucking her mouth with his tongue than kissing her, but what did it matter? The only thing that matters is that he did it. All I could do was run, in tears, to the car I rented that was parked in the nearest parking space to the entrance. Thank God, I did not take my luggage out. I got onto the first plane and left for home.

Oh, I am sorry. How rude of me. I never 'introduced' you to my husband. Well, his name is Edward Cullen, son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, brother of Alice Whitlock, who is, also my best friend, and Emmett Cullen.

I always thought that I was the lucky one. Everybody kept saying so, but no...Alice and Rosalie were the lucky ones. Their husbands would never cheat on them.

I met Edward when I was sixteen. He just started working for Cullen Law. He was still in school. He was a junior in graduate school. At the time, he was attending Harvard Law School. I needed some more volunteering actions for my future Columbia application. I called the firm to see if they could take me on board for the summer. I was in luck. Edward needed someone to bring him coffee, to take his clothes to the cleaner; that sort of thing. I accepted of course, because all I ever wanted was to get accepted to Columbia. From the day I've met him I started developing a crush on him. I knew that it was wrong since he was older than me. Fortunately it's not a May to December romance.

Edward graduated from high school earlier than most. He was smarter than average. He finished the pre-law program at Yale when he was only nineteen. When I met him, he was twenty-two years old.

From the beginning, I knew that he was womanizer. Everyone told me to keep my distance and not to get involved with him, but I didn't listen. Maybe I should have. Even if nobody would have told me that he was a player, I would have realized it myself since I was the one who had to schedule his dates. This was so no two women he was fucking would ever cross paths in his office.

After working there for a month, I realized that I was falling for him; it wasn't just a crush. He was always nice to me. Dare I say protective? I don't know if it was because of my age or that he had already harbored feelings for me.

We started hanging out after hours, eating lunch together; we got closer and closer with each passing day. Until one day when I could not handle it anymore, so I jumped him and kissed him. When I realized what I had done, I started running.

A few hours later, he come by my apartment where I was living with my guardian. My parents passed away in a car accident when I was thirteen, so I had to live with Sue. Unfortunately or fortunately, she was always busy and had to work a lot out of the city, so I was left alone.

When Edward showed up, I couldn't believe it. I was certain that he was mad, but no, he was just confused as he later admitted. We had a long talk on the couch were we both expressed our feeling. He was attracted to me; he was falling in love with me, but he was afraid because of our age difference. Six years was a lot when one of the two is barely sixteen. Even though it was wrong, we started seeing each other. We never kissed again until I was seventeen. We had no kind of sexual relationship until I turned eighteen. It was hard for both of us. My hormones were getting too much for me to handle. I suppose it was even harder for Edward who knew how good sex was and than suddenly, he was deprived of it. At least I used to believe that he was faithful while away, but now, who the hell knows anymore? I never thought he would cheat on me ever, but it happened.

After that summer, he went back to school so we only saw each other once a month, but we talked daily. Time passed and he graduated. He come back home to work for his father. He came back to me.

Were we approaching our two year anniversary when he all of the sudden proposed. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry him. So, I said yes. At the time, I was attending Columbia University. The day he proposed, was also the day I lost my virginity.

When I turned nineteen we got married. For a while, everything was perfect. Then we decided we should start trying for a child. I was already twenty-two and out of college. We kept trying for a year and nothing happened. I started getting frustrated; Edward stopped coming home for dinner. Things started to change especially after he started handling some other family business. I used to go and eat lunch with him when he was working at Cullen Law. After he was put in charge of that other business, I didn't even learn where his offices were. Let's not get into what he was doing. He never told me. I didn't have to say that I haven't eaten another lunch with him since his last day at CL. I kept asking him where he worked, but he always avoided my question; I let it go after a while. I was getting tired of asking him. I started getting some weird ideas regarding his work, but I always thought it was impossible. Now, I am not that sure anymore.

We had issues, but I thought we could surpass them. Everybody has problems. At first, I couldn't let go of the number of women he slept with. I never told him, because I remembered a conversation he had with Jasper the day we met.

_Flashback_

"Hey, can I bring you something else, Edward, till your new secretary arrives?" The blonde-haired person in Edward's office said.

"No thank you."

"I know how you could thank me. Take me out to dinner tonight."

"See you at seven." She left content that she got what she wanted.

"Are you ever tired of sleeping with someone else every day and going to sleep alone?" Asked the men who would become my future brother in law, Jasper.

"No. I am young. I am having fun. The day I meet the woman of my dreams, I will stop. Until then, I have no obligation." Edward said and I walked through the door.

_End of flashback_

It was enough for me to get over my anger every time I remembered that conversation(,) because I always assumed that I was the woman he was waiting for.

When we started trying, we used to have sex everyday, no matter the hour. After a while, we barely had sex at all.

We had our biggest fight the day I told him I wanted to have sex because I had the greatest chance of getting pregnant, according to my calendar and my doctor. That day, he left the apartment and spent the night at a hotel. I was sure he was alone, but boy, oh boy was I wrong.

A day after he left, the day before I went to Boston, I went to his office to retrieve something from his old office I had forgotten and never made the time to go get it. There I heard the other secretaries talking. I know it's rude to listen to other conversations, but I couldn't help it when I heard them say his name. Irina, Carlisle's secretary, was telling the others that Tanya, who is her sister, slept with Edward the night he spent at the hotel. From that night, they had sex more than once a week; no wonder he doesn't touch me anymore. Someone is there to tend to his needs.

I didn't want to believe what I've heard, especially since all those secretaries only like to gossip.

This was the real reason that I went to Boston to prove that he was sleeping alone. Irina mentioned that Tanya was sharing a room with my husband. After I got home, I cried and cried. In the morning, I packed a suitcase and left for Boston…you know the rest.

Edward is coming home. Thank God, I reached a decision. After two days of crying, I decided to get a lawyer, divorce him, and make sure I take everything that I can with the divorce. The morning he came home I changed my mind. I 'm not going to let some home wrecker bitch steal my husband and become the next Mrs. Cullen...no. No, I am going to fight and use all my powers to seduce him and fuck him until he forgets every other word beside my name.

Now, I have to go get some candles, massage oil, and most importantly some sexy lingerie before he comes home. That bitch should learn never to mess with Isabella Cullen, because she will lose.

Who would have thought I would become one of those women whose husbands' cheats on them? Watch out and never give up. You never know when is someone is planning on stealing what's yours.

**TBC**

**Please let me know what you thought of it! Thank you. RAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own anything. **

**A special thanks to my beta! jess2002 thank you. ( you must read her stories...:)**

**Chapter 2**

**E POV**

You think you know me, but you do not. I am not your regular cheater. I know that you are inclined not to believe me, but it is so true.

I met the love of my life when I was in grade school. Later, she became my wife. My family never approved of her, but I did not want to give her up. I should have, though. Knowing what I know now, I would have. I always thought that my family did not accept her because of our age difference, now I know better. They loved her too much to let her became a certain type of wife.

I lived a privileged life. Since the day that my dad took me to work with him, I knew I wanted to become a lawyer. My dad used to be my best friend. I loved it when he took me to the shooting range. He started taking me when I was only ten. That was when he taught me everything he knew about cars. I thought that he liked doing those things with me, and he wanted me to enjoy them as well. I should have realized it sooner. I should have known that everything he did was only to make me become one of his men. I was so naïve to thinkhe was just a lawyer with strong morals. Instead he is strangely a murderer with morals.

I cannot believe I did not find it strange that he gave me a car accompanied by a gun on my eighteen birthday. I did not feel comfortable caring that around at first, but after holding it in my hands one day, I realized the feeling it gave me is incomparable; it is out of this world. I am not stupid. I hope you realized it by now. In fact, I have one of the highest IQs in the country. I just ignored all the signs because the alternative reasons were easier to believe. I did not beg my father to take back the gun, because one, I do not beg; two, I knew that people in my position are in constant danger. When you come from a family with money, who runs the most powerful law firm in the country, you are a moving target.

If you have not realized it by now, I was born into a family of mobsters. Yes, do not make me repeat it. I am a member of what you call the Mafia or Cosa Nostra.

My Godfather, Aro Volturi, was in charge of the New York Mafia. A few months ago, he passed away, so I was left in charge. It all took me by surprise, because I did not know anything about this. I never knew that Aro was Il Re of the Mafia. He always looked so calm and peaceful; I never entertained the thought that he could be a killer.

All of a sudden, many things changed. I became Il Re without knowing anything about the job. My relationship with my father changed drastically. In a way I should be thankful to him for keeping me away from this life until he had no alternative, but I prefer being mad at him.

I wish there were a way out, but no. I am in this for life. I loved my godfather enough not to let him down. If he wanted me a mobster, I became one. I got what he wanted.

From the momentI joined this life, everything changed. Not only my relationship with my father and family, but also with my wife Isabella.

I used to work in a nice office building. I used to eat lunch with my wife everyday when she came to visit me at work. Now, everything changed. She does not even know where I work anymore. It is better this way. I don't know if I told you how I met my wife. Well, she was my secretary one summer when I was helping my father at the office. Even though, at the time I was a womanizer, I could not help but give up every other woman up for her. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It was impossible not to fall in love with her.

Time passed, everything was perfect. Until, we wanted to try for a baby. At first, we were too exited, but when nothing happened, Bella became more and more depressed, and I couldn't handle it anymore. She started looking at me as a sperm donor. I felt that she stopped loving me without notice. One day, we had a fight. I know I should not have reacted that drastically, but it fit in my plans. I had some business to take care of that night. I would not have been able to explain my absence at home if I hadn't left because of the fight. At that time, Aro was already dead, so I was the king.

That night I met at one of my clubs that used to be Aro's club with some cocaine importers. Yes, I am involved with drugs, and many other things about which I will tell you about later. The other men wanted proof that my stuff was real. Before tasting it to prove that it was pure, they wanted me to snort some lines to see that nothing would happen to me, and that it was not poisoned. I agreed because I knew they would bring a lot of money to my business. Let me tell you, drugs and alcohol are not a good combination.

I was high; Tanya was there. I was hard all night thinking about my wife. I did not realize what I was doing, or maybe I did. Who cares? I have done it anyway.

Some of you may not know Tanya, so let me introduce you. She is Kate and Irina's sister. I fucked them both before meeting Bella. Irina is currently my father's secretary. I do not know if he is screwing her and I do not care. Both Irina and Kate threatened me with telling Bella about our affair if I did not hire Tanya, so I did. I did not want my wife to know that I had slept with them, because she would have wanted me to fire them and that was impossible. They knew too much and I did not want to kill them. You see, I only kill men.

I remember the stories that Aro told me when I was a kid. Not all of them, but some parts. I now understand some of the things that did not make sense back then. He kept telling me that you have to treat the wife as a lady, and the goomah as a whore that she is. I am following his advice. I would never do the things with Bella, that I do with Tanya.

That particular night, Tanya was wearing a tiny almost sees through black dress. You could see her slime-long legs and her perfectly round ass cheeks. They kept begging for you to grab them and squeeze them. Therefore, I did. Many times in fact.

I was quite messed up by the drugs that night. I used before, when Aro gave me some, when I was a teenager, but that night, it was too much. I was angry, I was hard, I wanted to be loved, and Tanya could offer me a release and she was able to make me feel loved.

I took her back to my hotel room that night, and I fucked her hard. I made her sit in the middle of the bed, on her knees with her legs apart, while I fucked her from behind. I haven't fucked anyone like that since before meeting Bella. You see, I was raised in a way that would not allow me to disrespect my wife in such a way. I really wanted to, though. Only God knows how much. Every time I thought about it, I remembered Aro's words.

I also like to spank my women, and pull their hairs.

"Oh Edward, please fuck me harder!" "Oh Edward, slap me harder!" You do not know how many times I have heard those words coming from my mistress. I love hearing them. I am prick.

Then next day, I felt so ashamed. Not because of what I had done, but because I enjoyed it. I enjoyed a bit too much. I learned a long time ago that men in my position had to have a mistress. At first, I refused, because I could not do that to Bella. I know that you would not understand, but it is better for my wife this way. I need to lose it occasionally. I do not want to hurt her. That is why I have Tanya. A mistress is also useful because without knowing it she keeps your wife safe. If the men I make business with see me with my mistress, and not my wife, they believe that I do not care that much about the woman at home; so they do not go after her. They usually go after the woman I have on my arm every time we do business. They believe she is the one I love, the one I do not want to lose. Well, most of them do. Either way, it is safer that way. This is what I have realized from my observations. I cannot say that I am one-hundred percent right, but until know it worked, Bella is still alive. I do not care about the rest.

Another thing that bothers me is that I started feeling something for Tanya. I do not know if it is love. Can you love two women at the same time? Do I even still love my wife? I honestly do not know. Since that night, I have been with Tanya many times. I always used protection. Nomatter what I might feel for her, I still want to be different from the rest. I will not have a child with anyone other than Bella. I cannot bring myself to hurt her that much.

I am so glad that Tanya works for me. Every time I need a stress reliever, she is willing to get on her knees next to my desk and take me into her mouth. Unfortunately, her blowjobs and the fact that I work a lot of hours do not leave me enough strength to make love to my wife as much as I used to. I want to somedays, but I am too tired. Other days, I am satisfied and do not want to especially the days I fuck Tanya. Besides, the fact that I do not want to stick my cock in my wife after it has been into that whore's cunt.

I am a bastard, an asshole; call me everything you want. This is who I am and I cannot change. This is the way things work in this life. Sorry. I hope I have not disappointed you too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I am sorry it took me so long. I am constantly thinking about what to write next, but life often gets in the way. I promise I will not abandon this story. I am a reader as well and I know how it feels. **

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Lingerie – check

Dress – check

Fuck me shoes – check, check, check

I want everything to be perfect. I am terrified. I honestly don't know if I can do this. A part of me is disgusted by the thought of having sex with my cheater of a husband, the other part is thirsty for revenge. I must admit though that a very, very small part of me wants to do this because I still love Edward.

I spent all morning cleaning and cooking. Just like I said before everything has to be perfect. Especially after the morning I had.

_Flashback_

I must clean everything. This cannot be one of the reasons that Edward rejects me. He likes everything to be clean. He offered to hire a maid, but I refused. Now I wish I hadn't. The fireplace is the hardest thing to clean because it has a lot of picture frames on top of it. I am always afraid that one night Edward will notice that I misplaced one of the frames and because of his tiredness he will start a fight with me. I always try to put them in the same place.

Fuck, fuck! I just dropped Aro's frame. I need to calm now and open my eyes, but it is like they are glued. This would ruin everything. Calm Bella, stay calm.

Okay! I need to do this. I cannot waste time.

Whew! Thank God! The frame is intact. Someone up there must really like me or at least feel sorry for me. Aro's is the man that Edward admired the most. He wanted to be just like his godfather. I thought that Edward will never get past his death. Aro died a few months ago, I can't remember the date, but…

Oh my! Aro died around the time that Edward started changing and ignoring me. I always though that it had something to do with his death, but what if there is something more?

Don't be stupid Bella. No, it's impossible. Why would Aro's death turn Edward into a complete different person?

Hmm, but what if…

I will think about this another time, I need to finish up.

_End flashback _

I am finally finished with everything. The house is squishy clean, the food is ready and I am dressed and my make-up is done. Then why I am so scared? And why I cannot help myself and think about Aro? This will never works if I can't get Aro off my mind.

Keys, I can hear him in the hallway. I must stay calm.

I run to the door to greet my husband.

Edward looks surprised, but quickly gets over it.

**EPOV**

Oh my God! She's gorgeous. Each time I see her I feel like an ass, but I cannot get her involved into all these "family" problems. I simply can't.

"Hey darling" I said

"Hi. Welcome back" she said as she jumped into my arms.

"I missed you" she continued "Come, you must be famished. I have everything ready in the living room. I thought you might enjoy a romantic meal in front of the fireplace. I prepared you favorite meal" she finally finished rambling.

Hmm, I wonder why she is so nervous. No, it can't be. She can't be pregnant. I made sure of it. No, we cannot have a baby right now.

There is only one way to find out. I head into the living room to join my wife on the floor in front of the fireplace.

She looks amazing sitting there in front of the fire. The way the light is slowly touching her face, the way her dress shows her beautiful legs, and oh my, those shoes…She's is beautiful just like the day I met her, just like the day I fell in love with her.

I need to stay away. I just spent my morning in bed with Tanya. I am sorry, but at the same time I am not. You may think that I am the most despicable man on Earth and I won't try to convince you otherwise, but I am doing this in order to keep my wife alive. I need to gain the respect of the family before I can show my wife off. I need people to be afraid of me, I need them to know that if the don't they will pay. This is the only way I can keep Bella safe.

"Bella! What are you doing" I almost yelled. While thinking about everything Bella started touching me and trying to get me hard and I didn't notice. This night could not get any worse.

"What does it look like? I am giving my husband a warm welcome home."

"Bella, this is not the time for this. I am tired. I worked all day" The moment I saw the tears in her eyes I knew that I went too far. I cannot see her sad. I cannot be the reason for her sadness. So I did the only thing I could think of: I kissed her.

So this was not the best idea either. Her kisses remind me of all the moments we spent together, of all out happy memories. I am slowly getting hard. This is not how I planned this night. I was supposed to eat and go straight to bed. The way she makes me feel is out of this world. It always is, the only times I don't feel the way I am now is when is wants me just for my sperm. I can tell that now she wants me, not my junk.

Even though I did not want this to happen tonight, I cannot be sorry, not when is smiling like this.

"Fuck" if she keeps touching me like this I won't last. I usually don't want her touching me like this. This task is suitable for whores like Tanya. I feel so good that I can't stop her. I simply can't. I keep my eyes closed as she slowly opens my fly and starts touching my head. Her soft, warm hands are like heaven on my cock. I know what's next, but I won't stop her. Not this time.

A series of groans leave my mouth before I can stop them. Her mouth on my dick is a feeling I am not used to as I don't let her do thins often. She feels better than any other woman, who gave me oral sex, she is better than Tanya. Maybe the fact that besides love I also respect Bella is a major factor.

With a last fuck that escapes my mouth I am finally cumming. I try to push her away from my cock, but she refuses to let go. I slowly open my eyes to see her lick each and every drop that leaves my body and I know that she enjoyed herself and I cannot help but feel proud of my girl.

"Thank you" I say. "Come on, let's go to bed so that I can return the favor"

"No, there's no need. I did this because I wanted to please you. I am your wife, my duty is to please you"

"Our marriage certificate should not make you think that you have to do this, if you don't want to." I said a little bit upset. This night was going great until the muttered the word duty. I was thinking that she really did want to give me head the second before that word left her mouth.

"No, Edward! I did not mean it like that. I wanted to. There is no thing I wanted more."

I calmed down a bit. I can see that she is angry at herself. At least this won't be the reason I will be losing sleep this night.

I took her hand and led her into our bedroom and helped her get undressed.

Maybe if I had known what she was hiding underneath I would have insisted on pleasuring her, but she is right. We can't t that tonight. I have work in the morning. For tonight I refuse to think about that. After the evening I spent with my wife I don't want Tanya on my mind.

**BPOV**

I am lying awake in bed. Edward is softly snoring next to me. Why is all this so hard? I was sure I would fail. I almost did. I felt like crying when he rejected me. I bet he never rejects that bitch. In the end I was able to pull this off. He even let me swallow his cum for the first time. Maybe he is finally getting that stupid idea out of his head. He grew up thinking that only whores give oral sex and swallow. I hope he will never think that again because I loved feeling so powerful. It is the best feeling in the world.

I calmed myself down and then I went and made a mistake. I feel so stupid for muttering the word duty. Thankfully I was able to get myself out of that situation.

I wish sleep would come easier. I want to forget about today. During our earlier activities I almost forgot my reason for doing all this. I felt like he was mine again, but I know better. It will take more than one night for him to be mine and only mine again.

**TBC**

**Please leave me your thoughts in a comment. They help me improve. Thank you!**

**One last thing: is any of you interested in betta'ing me? English is not my mother tongue so I might make a few mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope that it doesn't contain too many grammar mistakes. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!**

**E POV **

I feel like such a coward. I cannot help myself and look at my wife's sleeping form. I wish things went back to the way they were before. I missed those times when we were happy, when I was just a lawyer and nothing more. I missed those times when I was able to arrive late to work and spend the morning in bed with my wife.

I wish I wouldn't have made the mistakes I made, because everything would have been different. Everything that happened in the last few month it's my fault and I have to assume responsibility for my actions. I cannot go back. If I could I would.

"I love you" I said before I quietly left the room and got into my car. My driver has been waiting for me for quite some time now.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" Seth said before opening the door for me.

"Morning Seth"

As I sit in my car on my way to work, my mind keeps remembering all those good time I want to forget. Why the good times? Because it's easier to live with myself that way. I got used to the idea that I am going to Hell for everything I have done. I was a foolish, selfish boy who thought that he could do anything he wanted. I owe it to my godfather to take responsibility for my actions. I must continue what he started.

This thing I feel inside is slowly destroying me. There will come a time when I will have to choose. I will have to choose between good and evil. If only I could find a middle ground. Bella is the one I want, but Tanya is the one I need. Bella represents everything that is good in my life; she is the only pure thing I have left. Tanya is everything that is my life: betrayal, lies, pain, sex, drugs and crime.

Last night Bella surprised me. I never thought she could pull that off, or at least I refused to acknowledge that she could. I really like this side of her and that's not good especially since I started thinking that maybe, just maybe she could fit in this new world of mine. I cannot allow that. I cannot destroy my angel. If I can't do anything good in my life I want to know at leasdt that I saved her from this world of sin.

"Were here, sir" Seth said from the front seat. I did not even realize that we stopped. I was too deep in my thoughts.

"Thank you, Seth! Now go back home and make sure to be available if Bella wants to go out"

"Yes, sir!"

Just as I entered the building I saw Tanya getting on the elevator. She wanted to wait for me, but it was full of people and I purposely stopped to talk with one of my employees. I did not want to see her right now. My guilt is eating me inside. I thought that I could close myself and feel no emotion, but I guess guilt is more powerful than any other.

I managed to slip into my office while Tanya was off gossiping with her sister. Why the fuck do I have to sneak into my own office? What's wrong with me? Everything is so stressful. I feel like I am going mad.

Time to work…

A few hours later/lunch break

I heard someone knocking on my door and I glanced at the clock on my office wall. It was lunch time so it must be Tanya. There is no escaping her.

"Come in" I said trying to hold off a groan

"Hey, handsome! I brought you your favorite from the restaurant"

"Thank you! Come sit down" I said while gesturing to the chair in front of my desk before she got any ideas.

"Aww, why don't you let me sit in my favorite place in this world?" she said with a pout. Even her pout is not as beautiful as Bella's. I haven't noticed until now or I should say that did not pay attention. I refused to think about my wife and after last night she is all I can think about. I wanted to stop thinking of Bella as a woman, I wanted to stay away from her, I wanted to stop loving her by making myself believe that what I feel for Tanya is real. I confused lust for love and that was a huge mistake.

"You know the rules" I said in a stern voice.

After finishing our food she comes on my side of the desk. I was sure that she was about to retrieve my plate, but no, she started rubbing herself against my body. I started growing hard.

Tanya quickly dropped to her knees and started unbuttoning my pants. I wanted to stop her, but I also wanted a release. It would calm me down.

The moment her lips touched my cock all rational thoughts fled my mind.

"Yeah, just like that" I managed to say between taking my breaths.

"Oh my, yes, Be…baby"

"Fuck" I kept my eyes closed for a moment. Why am I so weak? I should have gone into the bathroom by myself and take care of it.

"Are you ready for some dessert, honey?" I hated it when she called me that. Bella is the only one allowed to call me honey. I told her various times, but she refuses to listen.

I know what she meant by dessert and the answer was no. I was no hungry for pussy, well at least not hers. What I wanted was Bella's and I hadn't had that for a very long time. It's not like she refused me. I did not make an attempt to touch her.

"No, thanks! I have to go. Please clean up in here. Thank you for the BJ" I said grabbing my jacket and my briefcase from the floor. I kissed her cheek and quickly left my office. I was done for today. I had other things to take care of. I had to go by the club tonight.

I don't even what to think about the fact that I almost called Bella's name. No, the subject is not up for discussion.

**Tanya's POV**

Fuck! I yelled in the empty office. Something's not right. He never refused me. He loves oral sex. That bitch has something to do with it. I am sure of it. I will not stop until I have him all for myself. I will have to get rid of her. Bella Cullen is going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for reading my story. Have patience, I promised that it will be a HEA.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

**B POV**

I stayed in bed until I heard the front door close. I still can't believe it. I just heard my husband mutter the words 'I love you' when he thought that I was still asleep. Why can't he tell me that to my face? What the hell is going on? If he still loves me, and I assume he does because why other reason there is to tell me he loves me when he is sure that I am sleeping, why is he sleeping his Tanya? Why do I feel there are a lot of things that I do not. Could I have been so focused on getting pregnant that I stopped paying attention to what was happening around me?

Hmm, last night I thought that Aro had something to do with all of this, but then I pushed the thought aside because I was sure that in my nervous state I was imagining things, but what if I am not?

Growing up I heard some rumors about Aro, but when I met him and realized that he was a kind and generous man, when I saw how he treated Edward as his own son, I stopped thinking about all thos rumors. What if they were true?

Stop it Bella! You're being stupid..There is no way that Aro could have been involved with organized crime, especially leading such an organization. You've seen to many movies. But still..what if?

Staying at home I've seen a lot of movies and read a lot of books. Things happen for a reason. No one changes over night. There is also something or someone involved.

Each book need a heroine, I like to believe that I am the one. Edward is the hero, Tanya sure is the evil bitch, but there always is someone in the shadows, someone who controls the evil bitch. But in this story, who could that be?

Don't listen to me. I am going insane.

I need to get out of this bed, take a shower and go to the gym. I need something to help me relax and keep me busy so that I can stop overthinking things.

"Morning Seth!" I said to my driver and good friend when I left the house. I become friend with Seth from the moment he started driving me around. He is close to my age and he also reminds me of my childhood. I don't know why, but he makes me feel safe. Maybe the fact that he is caring a gun has something to do with it. I asked him once about it, but he refused to answer my question. What if…?

Oh, stop ii, Bella! Not again!

"Morning Bella! Where should I take you today, the gym or the park?"

"The gym…"

"What's with that face? I thought you loved exercising"

"You know that Edward hates it when I go to the park because he is convinced that something bad could happen to me. I no longer go to the park. I have to go to that stupid gym with all those other wives who keep getting on my nerves. The gym is like a Barbie shop, they are all plastic, even their brain is made of plastic. Oh, stop smiling like that. I know that it's a guy's dream come true"

"It really is. I would love to stay there all day long and admire all those beautiful women. They are so lonely and bored that they sometimes offer a quick shag in the broom closet"

"Shag? What are you, British?"

"Sometimes" he said with a wink.

"You perv!"

When I arrived at the gym there were a lot of people gathered around in groups. At first I did not know what happened. I haven't been here for a few weeks now because I was busy around the house.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the other girls in my fitness class.

"Jessica is making a scandal. This a new shooting range opening here today and Jessica cannot understand that it won't affect our class. She is sure that it is going to be noisy; she doesn't understand the concept of sound proof walls. "

A shooting range? Hmm, that sounds interesting. I always wanted to try something new. It's still some sort of exercise, right? I could help me get my mind of things because I would be busy learning a lot of new things about guns. It could come in handy someday.

I went to the reception area.

"Miss, out fitness class if full. You will have to wait for another one to start" he said without looking at my face, he was too concerned with my boobs.

"It's Mrs. And I am not here for the fitness class, I am already part of it. I want to join the range shooting one"

"Are you sure, Mrs…?"

"Cullen, Mrs. Edward Cullen" the moment those words left my mouth his eyes bulged and he almost looked afraid. What's wrong with these people?

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen. I will fill out the form on my computer using the data from the form from you fitness class so you don't have to bother yourself. The data is still accurate, right?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you. It's very kind of you"

This was the day I first put my hand on a gun.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own this fandom. I apologize for the unannounced hiatus. My writing juice died the moment I enrolled to uni, or so it seems. **

**Chapter 6**

E POV

I am tired, I am tired of it all, of all the lies, of all the things I do. I refused to talk to you anymore because I went through a few things and I needed to deal with them myself. You understand, right?

It is time to clear some things up. I am not sorry I lied, sorry if you feel like I am contradicting myself, the lies I told needed to be told, you needed to believe it. I am a fucking asshole, but I am not as heartless as you thought I was. It is time to come clean with everything.

All that bullshit about Aro, well only part of it is true. Yes, he is the reason I become who I am today and yes, I loved him and admired him as my own father, but the rest? That was a lie. I do not care about the stupid things he tried to drill in my head. You believed me before did you not? Well, I needed you to. I needed you to be certain I was a soulless monster so that everyone else would as well.

All that bullshit was needed so that I gained the respect of my men, but not for the reasons you assumed. I need their respect so that I can change things around here. I am no where near being a saint, or becoming one, nor do I want to, but this business used to mean something, used to have rules and it was based on an honor code which nowadays no one has to learn anymore, much less respect. I do respect it, thus me wanting to bring chance to this world. I am tired of all the bad, it is time for a chance and I believe I can bring that change we need.

The crap about me being unsure about my feelings for Tanya? Also crap. I never cared about that bitch and I never will. There will be no one in my heart for me, ever. I love Bella, my Bella and I will never let her go and not because I cannot due to the sensitive nature of my business, but because I am in love with her. I have done things I am not proud of, but I needed to prove a point and I do not regret them. Yes, I agree with you. There are other ways of going about it, but why the hell not do it the way I did? I had my fun this way. Told you – a huge asshole. Stop reading this, if you don't agree with me, no one is making you.

Talking about Bella, I've always known what she was made of, despite her not knowing it herself. I saw the real Bella the moment I met her, well not with my eyes, but with my soul. I knew the instant I laid eyes on her that she was like me, despite her cute and adorable exterior. Her soul and mine are one and the same. Her choices might be different and I would never force her to realize who she truly is, I need her to realize on her own without an input from me. I have faith that she will, and she will do so soon. Shortly, she will become what she was born to be and then she will be my one and only true partner in every sense of the world. She will then be able to hold her own without me fearing that someone will target her and hurt her – well not as much as I do now.

I am only going to say this once and don't you dare ever repeat it – I will end you if you do. I love Bella, I am in love with Bella and she is my one and only weakness. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I must be extremely drunk or high or both to even admit it to you, but luckily I know that you could never ever do anything about it and tell someone. There I said it! Wow, this feels good.

I need to finish now and leave the office. It is becoming late and I need to spend the night with my lovely wife.

See you around!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are very much appreciated – both positive and negative. This story is meant as an experiment and it does not reflect my thoughts and feelings. I do not condone cheating. **

**Chapter 7**

**B POV**

It's been a few weeks now and things changed, or maybe I've changed. I've been going to the shooting range almost every day now. Until now, I haven't realized just how therapeutic it feels, just how much it helped free myself from negative thoughts. Shooting targets allows me to forget, at least for a short while, all my troubles and all the pain I felt when I found out about Edward's cheating. That is the only place in this world where I do not think about it!

Another thing that changes is my relationship with my husband. It is so strange! Deep inside I know I should not find it weird, I mean his behavior is normal, I think, for a spouse, but since our relationship has been strange from the beginning, I am not sure what to believe. Do not get me wrong, it is actually nice, I just do not really know what to make of it. Sometimes, I think that I am afraid of getting used to this new situation in case that one day I will wake up and everything proves to have been just a dream or a nightmare – depends on how you are looking at it.

Edward is trying to make it to dinner at least two times a week. We have been talking a lot more in these past couple of weeks than in all these years we've been together, well not really but it feels like that. I kept my mouth shut and he did not mention anything nor implied that he was cheating on me in any way. It still bothers me obviously, but for now, if we can continue like this and get to a point where we can be totally honest with one another I am willing to try. Sometimes, I get the feeling that he knows I know, but then I just brush it off, I mean how can he know? My behavior is more or less the same, I try not to raise suspicions.

The baby issue, well it is still there, I still want a kid, but for now I am willing to work on my relationship and see where things are going as I am not about to bring a child into this mess, it would not be fair to either one of us, but especially for the child as he or she does not even have a say in all of this. Shooting, like I mentioned before, helped me calm down a bit and the situation with Edward played an important role as well.

I did tell you that he makes it to dinner at least twice a week, but he makes it home every night and he definitely makes to my bed, to our bed as often as possible. We've talked about sex a bit and we both concluded that for now we should just enjoy it, we are young and for now we should not stress about trying to get pregnant. Okay, so maybe the range and everything else is not the main reason I feel so good, but the mind-blowing orgasms I get every night and sometimes even during the day. Sex with Edward has always been amazing, I mean with a cock like his and skills he acquired throughout the years, how can it not be? Our relationship is not perfect, but you do not need me telling you that. It is obvious and now it is becoming more and more sexual, but the moments when we actually discuss things make up for it. One day I will talk to him about Tanya and everything else, but for now, if we end up getting a divorce or separating or leading separate lives or whatever, I just want to know that I enjoyed my husband as much as possible.

I am going to go now, I have things to do, Edward is supposed to come home in a couple of hours and I want to surprise him, yes, again!

**Tanya's POV**

That stupid, insipid bitch! How the fuck did she manage to convince Edward, my Eddie to blow me off. Yeah, I am frustrated and so what? He hasn't fucked me in week and the only time he touched me was to finger me twice and I get the feeling that the only reason he even did it was to shut me up and not because he wanted to offer me any pleasure. I would start looking somewhere else, but I want him and I want Bella, sweet-sweet Bella to suffer. It is the least she deserves for ruining all my plans, for taking Edward away from me.

She is going to pay. This ends today. I know what my future holds, but as long as he suffers I do not care. No one messes with me and gets away with it! No one, you hear me!

I've been watching that bitch happily writing in her journal for the past hour. I am done.

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in" Bella said right after I knocked on her bedroom room, probably thinking that it was one of the many maids Edward made me hire. What she did not know was that this would be the last time she would utter those words.

"Hey Bella!"

"What the fuck you are doing here bitch?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I am doing here. You think you can bat your pretty eyelashes at my man and take him from me? Is that what you think?" I said while my level of anger was exponentially increasing.

"Edward is mine, he has always been mine. I am the one he married, I am the one he comes home to, I am the one he fuck as often as he can"

"Big mistake Bella. Big mistake! You shouldn't have said that. Did you perfect hubby not teach you to keep your mouth shut? You shouldn't anger the person holding the gun. That is stupid!" I said while drawing my gun on her.

"Prepare to die! Any last words you want me passing on to your husband?"

"Yes" Bella said and a loud noise was heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again, I do not own Twilight! Thank you so much for all the reviews, it makes me really happy to receive and read them and they make me want to keep writing. I am glad to see that your opinions changed, at least a bit. **

**Chapter 8**

A loud noise was heard out of the sudden right after Tanya prepared to shoot Bella in the chest.

"What the fuck!" Tanya exclaimed while looking around in shock. A bullet did leave her gun due to her surprise at the noise, but luckily it not hit Bella as planned. The bullet only managed to break a vase, which was near the place where Bella was standing.

In the mean time, Bella managed to grab her own gun, the one that she kept hidden from Edward, from a nearby drawer. She will be forever grateful for the noise that was produced somewhere in the house. She did not know what caused, nor did she care, all she cared about was the window of opportunity it offered her to defend herself. Now, Bella was almost certain that she would leave the room alive as she saw just how scared Tanya was while holding the gun. It was obvious it was her first time and that she was not used to holding one and much less killing someone.

As soon as she calmed down a bit, Tanya returned to look at Bella and she was shocked to notice the other woman was holding a gun.

"What do you think you are…." She did not even manage to finish her sentence as a bullet left Bella's gun and hit her right in the head.

Bella stood there in the middle of the room, not quite believing what she had just done, but not as rattled as one would expect to see someone after such a traumatic event.

**In another part of the house**

The sound of a bullet was heard and the loyal driver started to panic.

"Fuck! Fuck! No! He is going to kill me!" Seth almost screamed as soon as he heard the noise.

"This cannot be happening to me! I promised him! I promised him that I would give my life just to keep her safe!" Seth thought not quite panicking, but he was close.

The tall man started running at a fast pace toward the source of the sound when suddenly another shot was heard which only made him run faster as maybe he still had a chance to save the woman his boss made him swear he would protect.

As soon as he opened the door to the room he was shocked to see Bella holding a gun.

"What!?" Seth said while watching Bella carefully.

"The bitch tried to mess with me. See, this is what happens when someone dares to mess with Isabella Cullen" Bella said calmly.

"I…I…Okay, stay calm. Do not panic. Everything will be alright. I will deal with this. Stay calm"

"Seth!" Bella shouted

"What?"

"Don't worry about it!" Bella said smiling

"What do you mean, do not worry about it?"

"It is fine. It was bound to happen one day. I am calm, you should listen to your own advice"

"How can you stay so calm?" Seth exclaimed seeing his boss' wife, the small, innocent and adorable woman standing in front of him. He was so shocked at the sight that he could not even utter another word. He always thought of her as defenseless and nice, he could not and still cannot imagine her as a killer. More than just that, he had no idea she knew how to shoot a gun. He had no idea she even owned one, as his boss never mentioned anything of the sort.

Bella just sat there, patiently waiting for Seth to process what just happened. It was still difficult for her, but she had to do it, it was the only way to get rid of the whore once and for all, to avenge the fact that she slept with her husband and she has to protect herself because otherwise she would have been the one on the floor. Bella did not enjoy taking a life, she knew that much, she was not meant to be a killer, but it did not bother her as much as she had expected.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am sorry for my outburst" Seth said while bowing his head in shame for almost screaming at his boss' wife.

"Seth, it is totally fine. I completely understand your reaction. It is not like you can see something like this everyday, see me doing something similar every day." Bella said in a nice voice, clearly not mad at all.

"Okay. Mrs. I need to go and clean this mess before it is too late and it makes a bigger mess as the blood will continue to spill on the floor and it will ruin your hardboard floor" Seth said quickly, trying to stop the conversation as he was not feeling completely like himself. He usually loved talking to Bella, as she was the nicest person he ever met, but this time he just wanted to be done with everything and go to bed and forget this whole thing ever happened. It is quite ironic for a trained killer to feel like this, he knew that, but he could not help himself.

Bella truly wanted to ask how come he knew how to clean something like this and how come he did not even try to contact Edward and or the police, but she decided against it. She was certain that she knew why, but she refused to truly acknowledge it despite having an acute feeling that Aro was somehow involved, or his legacy at least.

"Mrs. Bella?" Seth said before getting to work.

"Yes, Seth?"

"Could you please leave the gun here s well? I need to make sure that if something happens, no one will ever be able to connect this whole thing with you." Seth said while thinking about Bella's safety. "Do not worry, I know what I am doing and it should be impossible for something like that to happen, but I would feel better knowing that this is also taken care of" Seth hurried to add.

"Yeah, sure! I trust you, Seth!"

"Good"

Bella soon left to leave Seth to his own devices. She did not really care to know what he was planning on doing with the body. She quickly went upstairs to her bedroom to clean herself up and make herself presentable for when Edward would be coming home which had to be soon according to the clock on her nightstand.

Downstairs, Seth put the body in a black sack so that he could deal with it somewhere else, away form the mansion as he knew the protocol. He left the study as soon as he finished wiping all the blood.

As soon as he opened the door to the mansion he was shocked to come face to face with Edward.

"What the fuck happened!" Edward said in an angry tone. "Is Bella okay?" He added in a more panicky voice.

"Please, sir! I cannot tell you what happened tonight, not this time. I am so sorry! Mrs. Cullen is fine; she should up in your bedroom. Please, ask her what happened tonight."

"Fine! But do not forget who is the boss here. I will let this one time slide, but do not dare to hold information from me ever again" Edward said angrily as he brushed past the driver and ran up the stairs to his bedroom to have a chat with his wife and of course, to check on her.

As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom he was relieved to see his wife sitting calmly at her vanity retouching her makeup.

"Care to explain?" Edward said while gently closing the door to the bedroom behind him and raising an eyebrow at his wife who just sat oan her stool.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So sorry for taking this long to update, I am supposed to be working on a huge project for school. **

**Chapter 9**

**B POV**

"Care to explain?

Fuck! You know how I managed to stay calm earlier? Well, I am starting to panic, but I need to be able to play it cool in front of Edward. Yes, it did not bother me as much as it should what I have just done, but that does not mean that Edward will feel the same since he was having an affair with her and all.

"Explain what dear?" I asked looking at him through my long eyelashes. I cannot believe that those words actually left my lips, but hopefully I managed to pull the whole thing off.

"Bella, don't play stupid! We both know what you are talking about" Surprisingly Edward's voice was calmer than I expected. That is good, right? Right?

"Okay. Okay, I will tell you everything, but you might want to sit down for this."

"Fine, but start talking."

"Well, it al started when I had just finished writing something downstairs and when I was about to leave the room and come up here to change into something more comfortable your ex secretary of whatever the fuck she was to you entered and started pointing a gun at me"

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Tanya pointed a gun at you and she is the one that ended up dead?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"I definitely need to start paying Seth more money" Edward muttered under his breath.

"I agree. Wait, what? Why?"

Edward come closer to where I was sitting and kneeled in front of me.

"Because he is the reason you are still alive" Edward said finally showing some emotions.

"No. You do need to pay him more, but I was the one who killed you fucking mistress" I said yelling out of the sudden. You all know I wanted to never bring the whole thing up, but I just couldn't do it anymore.

"What are you talking about Bella!?"

"I know alright, I know you were fucking her and do not even start apologizing for that"

"We are going to talk about that later. I promise, but for know what I would really like to know is how and why do you know how to shoot a gun"

"Well, I was bored and needed something to do plus in this family I thought that I better learn some new skills because we never know when you upset someone so much and they come after me."

"What are you talking about now Bells?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about Edward! Do not even try to pretend you don't. I know exactly what you do" I stared yelling hoping he would find me more believing because I honestly had not idea what I was saying. You know I had my doubts, but I wanted a confirmation and this seems like the right moment to ask him.

This time, Edward could not help it and his shock was clearly visible on his face. I guess I had my answer.

Out of the sudden, Edward sighed. I expected more of a fight to be honest. He is a lawyer, he lives for the arguments or at least he used to.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Were you ever planning to tell me?" I demanded hoping deep inside that I was not making the biggest mistake of my life. One, I did not want to know the truth, not really as I am terrified of finding out that the love of my life, the man I married was the head of a crime organization and two, I am already in deep shit, or at least I think I was despite Edward not giving me a clear sign that he will kills me or punish me for what I have done, but I would rather not end up dead from this whole ordeal.

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I was planning on telling you. I know that our relationship had its ups and downs recently, but in these past weeks we were getting better at this marriage thing. I was waiting for the right moment. I was planning on doing it this weekend or the next, I swear! But if you know what I do, you know divorce is not an option for us and I am sorry for what happened with Tanya, it was a mistake, a big fucking mistake that needed to be done sadly, but it was a mistake nonetheless. From now on, I want you as my partner, as my lover, as my friend, as my wife. I want back what we lost and more. No more secrets. I now know you are ready for this, if you don't want any of it then we can pretend because as much as I love you I cannot let you go." Edward said while looking straight into my eyes.

You might think I am an idiot, but I believe him. I might have not forgiven him for all he's done to me, but I believe him. My heart tells me that he is being honest as well as all the emotions that crossed his face these past moments.

"What happened with Tanya hurt me, but killing her set some of that hurt free, it was cathartic for me. I am not proud of what I have done. This is not me, I am not a killer, but I do not regret it."

I expected Edward to be shocked, but it seems like he was expecting it.

"How come you are not shocked?" I said not being able to keep my mouth shut once more.

"Because I knew since the moment I met you. I know you are not a born killer and that you won't become one. I do not want you to. To be completely honest I did not really know it, but I had my doubts and you know I am almost never wrong. You are protective to a fault, you fight for what you care about because of your big heart but also you would do anything to save yourself, at least if no one else you care about is involved and that is how I know that you would do anything to live. I've been in your situation several times now and I did what I had to do."

Oh my! He looks like he is, are I say, proud. I cannot begin to process this so I sit down on the bed. It should make me feel disgusted, and it does, but I am glad as well and my positive feelings are stronger. I guess that is the only thing that keeps me from crying or throwing up.

"Bella" Edward said sitting down next to me and grabbing one of my hands to hold in between his big palms.

"Yeah?" I said in a much calmer voice. I guess the stress of this day was finally starting to affect me.

"We really need to talk about what happened tonight. We started, but then we moved on to other topic. I can see you are tired, but we need to make sure that everything is all right so that there won't be any problems. Before you start panicking, I promise you that you will never pay for this; this whole thing was my fault and I so sorry for putting you in this situation. If it weren't for me you would have never had you kill her."

"Thank you!"

"So yeah, well like I said before, she come and tried to shoot me, but there was a noise and she panicked. It was clear that she was afraid, but while she was distracted I took advantage and grabbed the gun I was hiding in one of my drawers from the desk in the study. I hid it there, as I knew you would never go through my stuff. I shot her. She started to point toward me again and I just shot; it was natural, it was instinctive. Like you said, I knew I wanted to live so I did what I had to."

"Go on. It is fine. I promise you!"

"Well, Seth heard the shot and he came running towards the study. He kind of panicked when he saw me holding a gun. I guess he terrified of the idea of you killing him. But he calmed down enough to start cleaning and making the whole things go away, I guess that is when you come home and saw him. Please, do not blame Seth, I asked him to leave me alone and it was late, none of us could imagine something like this would happen. He helped me! Please do not do anything to him"

"I won't. Seth is the best employee I have that is why his job is to protect you. This is the only time though, if he fails once more to be there to protect you he is done." Edward said in a low menacing voice.

"Okay." I had to say yes, as I knew that Edward would not accept anything else. I still hope that nothing will happen to Seth as in these past couple of month he and I become quite close, he is like the brother I never had. I have to admit that Edward is being rational, but if something else were to happen I would end up dead anyway so that's that.

"What now? Are you willing to give us another chance or we just go on pretending we are the perfect couple? Like I said, I would let you go if you wanted to leave because I love you, but there is only one way of getting out of this life and that is with a bullet between your eyes and I could not bear that so that is why I am suggesting the second option."

We sat a few moments in peace and quiet with him just holding my hand. I think he was starting to get anxious, but he kept quiet for my benefit.

_All taken care of boss. _ Seth's message came at the right moment and I could help but feel relieved. Tanya was gone for good and it gave me the window of opportunity to keep for answering for at least a few more minutes.

I started thinking about what my parents told me when I was young and that was to listen to my heart and it would never stray me wrong. The truth is that I love Edward and I want to try again especially after these weeks that have been amazing. Maybe we can make it.

"Okay. We can try again, but no secrets this time. The moment I feel you are keeping something from me you and I are done. I understand how this world works and I think I would rather live for a bit more because otherwise this whole thing that happened tonight was for nothing." I said and then leaned forward and gave Edward a sweet kiss on the lips. Tonight I was exhausted in every way so I stopped before it got to heated as I simply could not make love to my husband as much as I would have liked to.

"Thank you! I swear I will try my best not to ruin this again. I am aware we have along way to go, but for you I am willing to try my best"

"Come on, let's get to bed" I said while standing up so that I could retrieve something from the walk in closet in which I could sleep more comfortably and also allow Edward to do the same.

A few moments later as we got settles in bed I felt like something changed. The atmosphere was different, lighter somehow. I was tired of keeping all these secrets, me knowing about Tanya, me knowing how to shoot a gun.

"Good night!" I said while getting closer to my husband so I could cuddle.

"Good night!" He said

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"I know you were bluffing"

Fuck!

"Will talk about it tomorrow. Let's sleep now!"

How does he do that? How come he always knows what I am thinking? Well, at least when he is paying attention he knows. It is weird.

AN: **Do you want me to continue the story? Or I should just end it here? **


End file.
